


Virus of Love

by hackergod_707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Kink, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackergod_707/pseuds/hackergod_707
Summary: Yoosung asks Seven for help because his LOLOL account is infected by a virus, but suddenly everything develops differently than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, after making an account I just thought I should upload some of my fanfics as well :)
> 
> I tried my very best but English isn't my first language, so I'm sure there are still some misspellings and grammar errors ... I hope you'll still be able to enjoy it :)
> 
> (You can also find this work on my Tumblr: http://hackergod-707.tumblr.com/post/151568410064/707-x-yoosung-one-shot-13)

"Seven!! Open the door, it's me!"

A blond haired student was banging against the front door of Luciel's home. He knew why the gamer came, but still; why couldn't Yoosung simply answer the questions the door gave him? Was it so hard to list "707" in binary numbers? Or to say "Welcome, Master" in Arabic? No, it wasn't. At least not for Luciel, but it was disturbing if always someone barged on his door. But in any case, with this security system he could be sure that no one but him would enter his home and this was more than enough reason to keep it installed.

"Seven, please open up! I don't want your door to explode on me!" Yoosung sounded like he was ready to cry at any moment and Seven suppressed a giggle while heading for the door.

"The generous Seven Zero Seven, the Defender of Justice, is honored to welcome you in my sweet home." Luciel said smiling while leading Yoosung inside his house. "Feel free to sit wherever you want while the wonderful I will take a look at your computer."

Yoosung didn't bother to tell Seven that he should quit to joke around, because he knew Seven loved to tease him and would never ever stop it. Not as long as he had so much fun doing it.

"Give me your laptop I'll take a look and see what I can do." with a serious look Yoosung took off his backpack and handed it over to the red haired hacker. Since yesterday evening Yoosung had some problems with his LOLOL game and couldn't think of anything else but to asking Seven for help. A few weeks ago a serious virus started to spread inside his favorite game and now it seemed like Yoosung was also going to be a victim. This game was an essential part of his life; he wasn't able to think of a life completely without it.

When Yoosung logged in and saw the different gaming screen he felt like someone punched him in the face. He doesn't want to stop playing LOLOL, that's why he begged Seven for help. Even though the hacker had other work to do, he said to come over and he would take a look and see if he could do something. Although he said it like that, Yoosung knew it would just be a matter of time until the red head would fix it, for Seven nothing was impossible.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Yoosung's also wanted to do something and not to just sit in a corner and get bored to death while waiting. There had to be something he could do.

"Actually there really is a thing you can do" Seven said with a serious look on his face and lead Yoosung to his desk. There were some high tech things set up and confidently Seven started to press some keys on his keyboard. "There is one thing, just ONE thing, you can help me with. Do you really think you can do it?"

Yoosung swallowed nervously but nodded. "Of course I can." It's the least he could do for Seven.

The hacker sighed and clicked a button in one of many folders. Yoosung knew the menu that popped up. He knew it better than his own room.

"You ... You want me to play LOLOL?!"

Seven laughed while nodding. It was always fun to tease Yoosung, he couldn't even imagine what the blond head thought Seven would make him do. "Yes, to be precise I want you to level up my in-game-character. You know, I haven't had any time to play in the last few weeks. I'm sure you can do this."

Without hesitation Yoosung nodded and a minute later Seven had logged in into his account and the game was loading. "I'll now take a look at your laptop Yoosung, so please don't talk to me for the next few hours." "Alright." Yoosung nodded and smiled happily "And thank you so much Seven, you're really saving me"

Luciel didn't register Yoosung's words; he was already too immersed in his work. Yoosung grabbed a pair of used headphones and connected them with the computer. He wanted to play with in-game-sound, but at the same time Yoosung wanted to avoid disturbing 707. The only possible solution was to use headphones although Yoosung preferred to play without them because the cable was always in his way.

A few minutes it was silent in the room but then Yoosung let out a cry of surprise and turned around to Seven. "Seven, why is your character only at Lv. 1?!"

Yoosung knew for sure that Seven's original character was called "Hacker God" and ranked number one on the Shooting Star server. But the character on the screen right now was only at Lv. 1 and had almost no armor and only the powerless starter weapons.

"What happened to Hacker God?" Yoosung asked, anxious to know the truth but Seven didn't even turn around while talking as if it was no big deal. "Don't panic, I still have him saved on another account. I just wanted to start over with a new character, because it is way more fun to start at rock bottom and to slowly make yourself a name, than to already have everything you could ever dream of getting in an online game."

Yoosung was surprised to hear Seven talk so seriously but the feelings of his friend somehow touched him. The student was nowhere near the status of Hacker God, but that's exactly why he could understand what Seven meant when he said that to level up your character was more fun, than to have everything you could ask for.

Yoosung swear to himself that he would do an excellent job in leveling up and with new motivation he turned back to the screen and started to play. And because he enjoyed LOLOL so much, it didn't take him very long to lose himself in the game and to forget everything else.

It took about an hour but finally you could hear Seven sighing in satisfaction. He successfully removed the virus from Yoosung's laptop and was able to save his in-game character from any serious damage. The blond student was still playing LOLOL and hadn't left the seat since his arrival. That's what Seven would call the stamina of a passionate gamer. Even though he actually played many hours himself, he wasn't as serious about it as Yoosung. Still, not all of his achievements were thanks to his hacking. To be honest, for him the game started out as a easy way to relive a bit of his stress from overworking so he really tried to play without cheating in any way, but after some time he realized that playing alone got him bored pretty fast and making games would be much more interesting.

Nonetheless Seven's preferred way of reliving his stress was messing with his most favorite student, who was currently pressing keyboard keys in high speed, trying to kill some well-armed opponents. He hadn't even noticed that the hacker finished his task and was watching him intensely.

"Yoosung?"

The college student didn't even flinch and played like nothing else was important right now.

Without much interest Seven grabbed a bag of Honey Buddha Chips and a can of Ph D. Pepper and watched Yoosung losing himself in LOLOL.

It was not until about three hours later, that Yoosung put the headphones aside and stretched his weary bones. His stomach was rumbling, his throat felt dry and the gamer signed. He really wanted to go home, eat something delicious and go back to playing LOLOL with his very own character.

"Well, how much did you level up?" Seven approached Yoosung from behind and threw a still closed bag of his favorite chips in his lap. He just couldn't ignore the pretty loud growling he just heard.

Yoosung looked at the Honey Buddha Chips with big, hungry eyes and while opening the bag he gave his answer. "To be honest, not as much as I actually wanted to. Since your character is in a different category than mine, it was a bit hard to kill all those enemies without any practice. But still, I found a lot of good equipment!"

Seven nodded without giving a comment and grabbed Yoosung's laptop. "You can call yourself lucky; I was able to remove the virus from your account. However, I can't guarantee that you're totally safe now, since I haven't destroyed the virus itself. You need to be really careful from now on."

"You really did it?!" Yoosung stopped listening after he heard the good news and looked at Seven with big, twinkling eyes. "Thank you so much Luciel! You really saved me, I can't thank you enough!"

"Don't make a fuss about it, this was nothing, really." Seven said with an amused smile and opened another can of Ph D. Pepper.

"Do you want me to close the game? I'm sure you still have some important work to do." Yoosung asked thoughtful, while nibbling on a chip. He felt much more relaxed, now that his account was safe and sound.

"Please do so. I should certainly get back to work soon." Seven thought out loud with a groan and took a look on this phone; already 8pm. Time went by without any of them noticing. "You should leave as well. The Defender of Justice spent his valuable time to remove the virus from your precious account, so you should honor it and play with all your might."

Yoosung was about to reply, when a file on the desktop of the hacker's computer captured his eyes. It was called "LOLOL-VIRUS" and without thinking he opened the folder and checked the data inside.

"Luciel." His voice was grave and Seven watched him astonished. It wasn't often that someone would see the student dead serious. "What is it? Do you actually want me to put an end to the virus? That would take at least a day and right now I-" "Luciel." Yoosung turned around and faced him, tears glittering in his eyes. "Be honest and don't even dare to lie to me; are you the one who made this virus and put it in LOLOL?"

This question caught the hacker off guard. His eyes flickered to his computer and he recognized the folder immediately. This was no good. On top of this mess, he was pretty tired, so his brain wasn't working at it's usual pace. He couldn't think of an acceptable answer, so he remained silent with a guilty look in his eyes.

"You're lying." Yoosung said in disbelieve and grabbed Seven's shoulders forcing him to look in his teary eyes. "You're not the one who did this, are you?!"

When Seven couldn't answer, Yoosung turned away and whipped his tears. He was 21 years old, he shouldn't cry about this. Still, he couldn't stop his tears. "Why would you do this? Do you enjoy messing with me so much?! You created such a cruel virus, just so I would have to ask you to help me out?!"

Yoosung's voice got louder with every word and Seven was feeling even worse now. He knew from the very beginning that it was wrong to make this virus but he was a hacker, a pro in hacking and cheating, not a specialist in making the right choices.

"Tell me the truth, Luciel" Yoosung's voice wasn't more than a whisper but he controlled his emotions and observed his friend's moves. He was angry, no, he was furious and more than just disappointed in his friend, but he wanted to give Seven at least a chance to explain himself. Maybe everything was a whole misunderstanding, and honestly; Yoosung really, really hoped that would be the case. He didn't want to fight with his Seven, but all his hopes were crushed when Luciel sighed and turned around, so he wouldn't face him directly.

"First of all, Yoosung; I know it was wrong to do this, and I'm really sorry. I'll turn the virus off immediately, no one will come to harm and everything will be like before." Seven pressed a few keys on the keyboard and after a few seconds a loading bar was seen. It would take about an hour to shut the virus down, but Yoosung was relieved; at least no one would have to worry about their account anymore and everyone could go one and play LOLOL as long and carefree as they wanted to.

"You still haven't answered my question; what was the reason to do this?" the college student noticed how Seven stiffened for a second, before a big smile appeared on his face and he laughed. "I just wanted to mess with you. Maybe I went a bit overboard this time, but I can't deny that it was a lot of fun to make this virus." "You're lying"

Seven's smile disappeared instantly and he looked at the blond gamer with big eyes. He tilted his head and watched him questioning. "Why do you think so?"

"The answer is simple; because your lie was way too obvious." It was a short reply but more than enough to make Seven laugh. Yoosung was right; he just couldn't lie to him, at least not face to face. Over the messenger it was a easy thing to mess with him, but when the student was actually right in front of him, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You can see through me way too easily" Seven murmured the sentence under his breath and sighed again. How should he explain his real reasons? Was there even a way for him to tell Yoosung the truth?

"Please tell me why you did this." Yoosung's soft voice echoed in the silent room and he smiled at him. "I won't judge you for anything, you know that, right?"

Seven had no other choice, and he knew it. Since the moment Yoosung pointed his noticeable lie out, he knew he would have to tell him the truth. Still; how was he supposed to tell him?

"It's your fault" Seven blunted out the truth, still facing a different direction than Yoosung. He just couldn't bring himself to look him in the eyes. It was already hard enough to maintain his composure.

Yoosung, on the other hand, was sure he misheard something, but because Seven didn't add anything else, he gulped with a heavy heart. The whole thing was supposed to be his fault? "Why? What did I do?"

The hacker remained silent. His mouth just wouldn't form the words he wanted to say. He felt trapped.

"Luciel?" The soft and lovely voice of the student was what broke the spell inside Seven and the hacker took a very deep breath and closed his eyes, while opening his mouth.

"All of it is your fault and the reason is so simple, it's so absurd I could laugh; I'm in love with you! I freaking love you, that's why I made the virus!" At the end of his sentence he was almost screaming and Yoosung watched his friend with big eyes. He could tell how serious Seven was about this. This was none of his ordinary jokes. These were Seven's true feelings, which he had desperately tried to conceal.

When Yoosung remained quiet Seven continued. "You know that I'm selfish, right? I wanted to have you near me, even if it's just for a few hours. So I made this virus for LOLOL, so you would ask me to safe your account. I knew you would ask me and I didn't thought any further than this. If you would come to me, it would be worth it. That's what I thought."

The gamer couldn't find any words. Luciel ... was in love with him? Under normal circumstances he would laugh and ask him to stop teasing him, but he could see how earnest the hacker was about this and didn't dare to say a thing.

"I know you don't feel the same, so don't force yourself to search for a nice way to reject me." Seven sounded like his heart was broken to the core and Yoosung had the urge to hug him. He didn't want to see Seven like this. But Yoosung was sure he would reject him, so he just stayed still and kept his eyes on the hacker. He thought about the confession and blushed. His heart was beating faster than before and his hands were sweating from nervousness.

"W- ... why are you so sure, that I don't fell the same?" Yoosung asked stuttering and Seven laughed while he looked like he would start to cry at any moment. "You're not the kind of person that hides their feelings. If you'd love me, than you'd have already told me."

That was something Yoosung couldn't deny. He was a straightforward person; he didn't want to hide anything from the person he loved. But ... if the loved person was a male, the whole thing was a different story, wasn't it?

Yoosung was shaking, while he made his way over to his friend. "Luciel-" "Stop it, and go home. I really want to be alone right now." Seven still couldn't meet with Yoosung's eyes, but the student had enough. Without a single word he grabbed Seven and hugged him as strong as he could.

"You really are an idiot." He muttered, not willing to let the hacker go, who was standing stiff in the unexpected hug. "If you have feelings for a person, you should tell them. Even if you think they will never ever return your feelings, at the very least you won't have any regrets."

"Don't act like you understand my feelings." Seven was angrily trying to remove the pair of arms around his waist, but Yoosung's next words made him stand still in disbelief. "Why shouldn't I? After all, I also am in love with you for a really long time now. Why should I let you go, after you had the courage to finally confess to me?"

Yoosung felt like laughing. The whole thing was unbelievable, but he felt happy. He always wanted to hug Seven like this. Not in a friendly way, but in a way lovers would do. "I fell in love with you, long before we first met each other. Although you always made fun of me, I just couldn't keep myself from falling for you. Whenever you teased me, I hoped my naive reaction would make your day at least a little bit better. I really don't remember when exactly I fell for you, but when I met you at the first RFA-party, it was clear to me; I had fallen for you. I was already so deep in love with you, there was no turning back. It hurt to know, that I would never have a chance, that's why I desperately searched for a girlfriend, so I could forget about you. Well, you already know, but this never really worked out."

The hacker was quietly listening to the confession of the college student but he couldn't answer. His voice had no desire to follow his orders.

"Everyone in the RFA knows that behind your joyful mask, is a broken person with a dark past and I always wanted to be your medicine. I want to make you feel better and complete again. Even if I'm just a little bit of help, that's what I hoped for since before the very first RFA-party." Yoosung laughed and tightened his grip around Seven's waist. "I know, it's really naive for a loser like me to think I could do something like this for you, but these are my true feelings. It's only fair to tell you, since you told me about your own feelings as well."

A long time it was silent in the room. Seven stopped resisting Yoosung's hug and turned around to face the student.

"..."

None of them spoke and without holding back he leaned in and kissed the blond haired boy. Yoosung intuitively returned the kiss and hugged Seven even tighter. He had waited long enough, to feel the lips of the red-haired hacker on his own; this moment was filled with nothing but overflowing joy and happiness.

"L-Luciel" Yoosung's eyes were twinkling with affection and Seven did his best to control himself. If the student would keep on looking at him like this, he'd do something unforgivable.

"Do you ... want to do it?"

This question caught Seven off-guard. He blushed even more and looked away. "D-don't be ridiculous! As if we could do this right now ..."

"Why not?" Yoosung sounded sad and played absentminded with Seven's jacket. "I ... I really want to do this with you."

Seriously, it wasn't like Seven didn't want to, after all he really was in love with Yoosung and he'd lie if he said he never had thought about doing it with Yoosung while he were touching himself, but at the same time it felt kind of wrong to sleep with Yoosung when they just confirmed their feelings for each other. He was about to voice his opinion, when the gamer looked up, his eyes shining pleadingly and he didn't even tried to hide his blushed cheeks anymore. "Is it no good?"

Seven was sure; if this would have been an anime, this would be the moment his glasses had cracked, because of too much cuteness. He sighed. This was clearly Yoosung's win. "I won't be responsible for anything that's going to happen tonight, Yoosung."

With those words the hacker lifted Yoosung up and carried him towards his bedroom. He laid him down on the bed, closed the door and removed his jacket. "If you want me to stop say it now. Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to."

"I don't mind, as long as you're the one doing it." It was only a whisper but the honest look in Yoosung's eyes, made Seven blush even darker and confidently he climbed over the student. "Well, I warned you, so don't even think about stopping midway."

They kissed passionately and the hacker slowly let his hand slid under his friends T-Shirt. He caress the soft skin of the student and started to play with one of the nipples. His hands were cold and Yoosung shuddered in surprise and pleasure when he felt the unfamiliar sensation running through his body.

"Ahh- Luciel ..." Yoosung moaned into the kiss and Seven used the situation to slip his tongue inside the students mouth. "Hgnn ... ahh …"

Yoosung couldn't think straight anymore. His hands found their way to Seven's waist and he pulled the hacker closer. Their crotch touched slightly and now Seven was the one shivering. He was pretty sure Yoosung had no idea what those little touches were doing to him, but he wanted their first time together to be something memorable. However, since he knew it was sounding pretty cliche, he would never even dare say this out loud; he would die of embarrassment.

"Luciel" Yoosung whispered his name quietly and tugged on Seven's Shirt. "Can you ... take this off?" The student was pretty surprised about how direct he was able to ask this, but he couldn't stop himself.

At the same moment, the hacker felt his heartbeat increasing and pulled away to take the disturbing piece of fabric off. Yoosung watched him in awe and Seven smiled confidently. "Like what you’re seeing?"

Yoosung rapidly shook his head and averted his gaze; his cheeks flushed deep red within mere seconds and he desperately tried to conceal it. Seven could still see the lovely red, but refrained from making a joke about it. He didn't want to destroy the mood.

"Don't act so embarrassed." Seven murmured softly and turned Yoosung's head a bit, so he would be forced to look at him. "If you keep on looking so adorable, I'll lose my cool, you know?"

Yoosung blushed even more but Seven wouldn't let him look away. He just loved the unsure expression of the college student.

"Can I take your shirt off as well?" Seven asked, caring the hot cheek of his beloved person and Yoosung stiffed. He never did things like this before, so he wasn't sure how to react and remained quiet. At least for a few seconds, before Seven laughed and kissed him on his nose. "Just how cute can you be?"

Within a few seconds Seven had taken off the shirt of the college student and absorbed the sight before himself. Yoosung was trying to cover most of his exposed skin, because he was just too shy to let Seven see all of him, but then the hacker suddenly pinned his arms above his head and as a result Seven was able to see every last bit of him.

"W-wait ... L-Luciel! T-That's embarrassing, please stop." Yoosung struggled but when he felt something wet on his nipple he rapidly became quiet and suppressed a moan. "W-why are you licking me there?!"

"But it feels good, doesn't it?" The hacker asked mischievously and softly bit the sensitive skin of the student. Yoosung couldn't restrain his moaning, it was a sensation he never felt before, but it made him feel surprisingly good.

"L-Luciel ..."

The hacker made his way downwards, leaving a wet trail of his saliva on the hot skin. The student didn't even try to stop him and throw his head back, when he felt Seven's hand opening his belt. He opened the zipper and took the pants off of the gamer, throwing them carelessly on the floor. Seven watched Yoosung observantly and smiled satisfied. "Hehe ... although you want me to stop stimulating your nipples, you're actually pretty erected, aren't you?"

Yoosung wanted to answer, he really wanted to, but when he felt a foreign hand around his dick, his mind went blank and he could just feel the waves of pleasure flooding through his body.

"Ahhh ... nghh-"

Seven moved his hand at a regular pace up and down, watching every little reaction of his precious student. He already felt his painfully firm cook pressing against his pants and gulped. His endurance was also near its limit and the lustful moans of Yoosung didn't make it any easier for him.

"Haaa- ... Luciel ..." The gamer was sure he would cum soon but then ... Seven's hand was gone?

"Huh?" Yoosung opened his eyes questioningly and stared at the red haired hacker, who was finally taking off his own pants, exposing himself to the college student.

"Wow" Yoosung couldn't believe how beautiful Seven was and stared at every little part of skin he could see. He even saw hints of a really impressive six-pack and silently asked himself how Seven was able to maintain such a good body, while simply eating Honey Buddha Chips and merely drinking Ph D. Pepper. How was this even possible?

"You can touch me, you know?" Seven suggested with a smile and leaned his head towards the gamer and stared deeply into his sparkling eyes. "I'm not made of glass"

Shyly the student raised his slightly shaking hands and touched the soft skin of his beloved hacker. Seven shuddered faintly as he felt the cold fingers on his heated body and silently observed the hesitant movements of Yoosung. The gamer just couldn't focus with this impressive body right in front of him and when he accidentally caress over Seven's chest and felt the rapid heartbeat right under his hand, he promptly hold his breath and looked at Seven in disbelieve. Was he really the reason Seven was so out of it?

The hacker was breathing hard, and his face was flushed red. Although Yoosung only touched him for about a minute, it was enough to make him go crazy. Seven wanted more. He needed more of this addictive touch.

Seven kissed Yoosung passionately and embraced his body with all his might. Their members touched and both of them moaned fervently while kissing even rougher. However, after a short period of time, Yoosung felt a hand near his butt hole and he shuddered. It felt very odd and a bit unpleasant but he was too distracted by their kiss to do something about it.

"Hgnn -" suddenly there was a slight pain flooding through his lower body part and Yoosung had unconsciously closed his eyes, almost forgetting the wonderful kiss they were actually sharing. The reason for his pain was quite simple; Seven had gently, but forcefully pushed one of his fingers inside Yoosung's tight hole and moved it slowly to adjust him to this feeling. If they really were going to do this, they needed to prepare the receiving-end properly. He didn't want for Yoosung to get hurt or to just feel pain and no pleasure at all.

A few minutes the only noise in the bedroom was the squishing sound from Seven's moving finger and the gamer's suppressed moans of desire and discomfort. Seven tried to distract Yoosung as much as possible, but after realizing that only kissing him wouldn't be enough, the hacker decided with a naughty smile to mark the college student as his property.

Yoosung was startled when he felt the hacker's lips on his neck and when Seven suddenly started sucking on his sensitive skin the lust took control and he moaned Seven's name over and over again. But for better or worse Yoosung didn't know that hickeys were actually something you could compare to a kink of the hacker. He loved to mark what was his, so everyone who saw those hickeys knew; this person is already taken. He wanted to make sure, that no one would dare to lay hands on his favorite student.

"L-Luciel ... haaaa-" Yoosung's hips already moved against the rhythmic movements from Seven, but it was still not enough. Even after Seven carefully added two more fingers, on after another, this feeling wasn't even near stimulating him. However, it seemed like Seven wasn't thinking about ending his preparations very soon.

"Let's see how long it'll take me to find it." Yoosung heard him whisper those words but wasn't really sure what he was talking about. What exactly was Seven searching for? Before the gamer was able to really think about it, Seven already found what he wanted to; Yoosung's sweet spot.

"HAAAAA-!"

The student cried out in pleasure and his whole body twitched uncontrollably. This feeling was something he never felt before and the strong reaction of his body made him a bit scared. "W-wait Luciel ... I-it feels ... weird ..."

The hacker just laughed gently and pressed his fingers against Yoosung's prostate once more. Yoosung moaned again and his body jerked upwards. This reaction made Seven grin even brighter. "Your face says clearly that you like it, so just enjoy my little service for you."

It only took half a minute and Yoosung wasn't more than a moaning mess beneath the hacker. His hands were tangled in the bed sheets and his body was covered in a thin film of sweat. Seven's hand found its way to Yoosung's throbbing dick and started to move up and down, at the same pace as his fingers inside the gamer's hole were moving.

"No, Luciel ... w-wait ... I-I'll ... cum ...!" Yoosung tried to warn Seven, but the hacker didn't listen and continued to pleasure the college student. Yoosung's moans were like a sweet and unique melody in his ears and he almost came as well, when he felt the gamer's body jerking upwards and the cock in his hand tremblingly releasing its sticky sperm.

Yoosung screamed Seven's name with all his might, when he ejaculated and panted heavily while savoring the feeling of being stimulated so intensely. It was the first time that someone had jerked him off and the student still couldn't believe it was really happening. However, when he opened his eyes and saw Seven's eyes right above him, he knew he wasn't imagining things. This was truly happening and not some strange dream. Yoosung couldn't stop himself from showing the hacker his most beautiful smile. "Thank you Luciel. It felt really good."

Seven grinned as well and kissed Yoosung lovingly on the lips. "Glad you enjoyed it. Do you mind giving me some service as well?"

The hacker pointed down and Yoosung looked at the painfully hard looking erection of his friend. Yoosung could kind of guess what the hacker wanted him to do and instantly started to blush, but he didn't quite understand why Seven wouldn't just enter him right away. Seven seemed to read his expression, because he smiled embarrassed and averted his gaze. "I'd love to enter you immediately, but to be honest I'm so turned on right now, I'm pretty sure I'd cum right away."

At his words Yoosung couldn't help himself but to blush even more and nodded understanding. "Okay, got it."

Without many more words he pushed Seven back until he sat between his legs and starred at the pretty erection in front of him. Seven was a bit bigger than Yoosung but he didn't really care about how big or small his partner was. As long as their feelings were mutual, everything was okay.

The gamer gulped before he hesitantly moved closer and licked carefully around the whole shaft until it was wet. Slowly he put the member inside his mouth and moved his head at a regular speed up and down while his tongue kept on moving around the pulsating dick. He felt Seven shiver and hoped that it meant he was doing an acceptable job. He never ever before gave someone a blow job, but he tried his very best.

"Hnng ... Haaa-" Seven was surprised on how well Yoosung was doing and even more amazed on what interesting and also embarrassing noises he could coax out of Seven. He knew for sure that it was Yoosung's first time doing this, but he had to admit that the gamer was a natural in this area. Not that this was bad in his eyes.

"Yoo- ... Yoosung ... haaaa!" Seven's whole body was twitching in pleasure and his eyes were glimmering in lust and love for the student. At the same time Yoosung thought about how else he could satisfy the red head and unsure about his own action he moved his hands over Seven's stomach up to his chest and caress the already stiffened nipples, exactly like the hacker did it for him at the very beginning. "Ahhhh ... t-that's ... a-amazing- ...!"

Seven's dick inside the gamer's mouth was throbbing and he increased his pace even more. Just seconds later he felt Seven's hand grabbing his head forcefully to sink his cock even deeper inside him. After a few more thrusts the hacker finally cried out loud in delight, reaching a more than satisfying climax inside Yoosung's mouth. Yoosung was caught off guard but was able to swallow every last bit of the hacker's semen. Although thinking that it tasted kind of weird it wasn't really bad and the gamer was actually quite sure, that he definitely could get used to this flavor.

At the same time, Seven was breathing heavily while recovering from the strong sensation Yoosung presented him. "You're really good, Yoosung." "T-thanks." The student looked embarrassed and smiled shyly. "Luciel, we ... we're loves now, right?"

Seven almost laughed when he saw the cute face the college student was making and nodded, pressing him back into the sheets, so he was once again hovering above the adorable gamer. "Of course we are, Yoosung. I'd never do things like this with someone I'm not fond of." Seven kissed him on top of his nose and leaned his forehead against the gamer's. "I love you, Yoosung. I'm madly in love with you and I'll make sure to show you tonight just how deeply I care for you."

Yoosung nodded in a daze and didn't even try to resist when the hacker started to bring their bodies in a convenient position and pressed the tip of his yet again erected member against the prepared hole.

"Ready?"

The gamer nodded but Seven saw the hints of fear in his eyes and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Keep calm, I'll make sure it won't hurt too much. Try to relax, okay?"

Yoosung took a deep breath and you could see his eyes twinkling with new energy. "Okay, now I'm ready"

Yoosung clung to Seven who slowly pushed his dick inside the already twitching hole. Both of them moaned and the student pressed his face desperately against Seven's chest, trying to endure the pain without making it too obvious. However Seven wasn't an idiot and noticed straight away in how much pain his lover was. He stopped moving and gave the student time to customize to his length.

"Y-You're really big." Yoosung whispered and Seven grinned. "Is that bad?" "N-no ... I d-don't think so."

Yoosung calmed down and Seven carefully inserted the rest of his cock into him. When he was fully inside, they both were already breathing hard and looking at each other, making sure everything was alright and both of them were enjoying the actual situation.

"I'm going to move now." Seven announced and Yoosung nodded with sparkling eyes. When he felt the first thrust the gamer moaned from the pleasure and clung even more to the hacker. There was also a little bit of pain, but the familiar scent of the red head which was surrounding him from all sides allowed him to remain calm and to enjoy the situation to the maximum.

Seven was mesmerized from the feeling of being inside his precious friend and hearing him moaning Seven's name over and over again. Until just a few hours ago he never thought he would ever get the chance to do something like this with Yoosung but now he couldn't even think about stopping again. Yoosung was stirringly tight and that made him even more excited.

"Haa ... Luciel ... more ...!" Yoosung had problems with forming full sentences and moaned Seven's name in an endless loop. Suddenly the hacker hugged Yoosung strong and changed their position. Now the gamer was riding on top of Seven's lap and they both tried to catch their breath, still moaning in lust and pleasure.

When Yoosung felt ready, he hugged Seven even firmer and moved on his own. The throbbing member inside him reached even deeper and the hacker helped him moving faster.

The room was filled with their moans and Seven nibbled on Yoosung's ear. "I never thought you could be so sexy, Yoosung"

The gamer wasn't quite sure if his face could get any redder, but he was certain that he blushed even more and hid his face in Seven's neck out of embarrassment. "Sh-shut up." He tightened around Seven's pulsating cock and the hacker groaned. This felt way too good.

As an excuse, the hacker kissed him passionately on the lips and pushed him back in the sheets. This position was way more fun, although he would never grow tied of Yoosung's face when he rid on top of him. His unique expression was burned inside his memories and he'd never forget it.

They kept on kissing while Seven increased his speed even more and laid one hand on Yoosung's trembling member. He hadn't touched it since they started and Yoosung reacted instantly when his erection finally got some attention.

"Ahhhh-!"

Yoosung pressed himself against the hacker, not wanting to ever let go and moved his hips up and down at the same pace as Seven. The both were near their limits, but Yoosung reached his climax first. Screaming the name of his beloved hacker, he spilled his semen over Seven's and his own body and tightened constantly around the still throbbing member inside him.

However, Seven couldn't withstand the pleasure anymore and while crying out Yoosung's name he ejaculated inside the still twitching hole of his boyfriend. Instantly all energy left the hacker's body and he fell on top of Yoosung who hugged him firmly, still trying to catch his breath. He had jerked off many times before, but never ever before he had felt this amount of pleasure after he came. If those feelings were what people felt after having sex with a beloved person, he was honestly afraid to become addicted to it.

"I love you, Luciel" Yoosung whispered and kissed the sweaty hair of his boyfriend. He was so happy right now there weren't even enough words to express all the emotions and feelings inside him. "Thank you for this unforgettable night."

When the hacker didn't answer Yoosung looked a bit worried and shook the arm of his lover. "Luciel? Is everything alright?"

"..."

"Luciel!"

"707.exe stopped working. Please try again in a few minutes."

"Luciel, please stop joking around." Yoosung sulked and Seven laughed faintly. "I'm not joking, Yoosung. My brain still isn't able to understand that all of this is real and not some kind of dream. You don't know how long I wished for this to happen. For the day to come where I could hold you without thinking about letting you go again."

Yoosung smirked happily; he knew exactly what the hacker was feeling. "I feel the same, Luciel. I actually never thought something like this was even possible, but now ... I don't think I'll ever let you go again."

"That should be my line." Seven pushed his tired body up and slowly pulled out of the gamer. His heartbeat was slowly returning back to normal and Seven couldn't resist, but give his boyfriend one more affectionate kiss before letting himself fall right next to him in the soft sheets and pulling Yoosung against his chest, caressing his hair and back in slow rotating movements. "I really love you, Yoosung. I'm madly in love with you, so please don't even think about leaving me now or ever again. I can be a little bit possessive at times, so I'll use every situation I can to remind you, whose boyfriend you're now." "I can't wait for those moments to come." Yoosung laughed and snuggled against his lover. "Believe me or not, but I actually kind of like your possessive site." Seven looked a bit dumbfounded for a few seconds, but then he just chuckled and hugged the student strongly. They really were perfect for each other. Yoosung just sighed happily, returning the hug. He certainly loved the warmth and toxic smell of his boyfriend.

"I love you Luciel. I really do."

"I already know this, Yoosung. Try to sleep now, if I remember correctly tomorrow is an important raid in LOLOL and I'm sure you don't want to miss it." "Oh, shit, you're right! I almost forgot about it." Yoosung's eyes brightened up while thinking about the raid and Seven laughed. "Hey, don't look so happy while thinking about a simple game. As your lovely boyfriend, I should be the only one to make your eyes sparkle like this."

Yoosung blushed and hid his face. "Shut up. Sometimes you're really ..."

"I'm really ... what? The person you always wanted to be?"

"Definitely not!"

Seven laughed at the moody expression of his lover and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Yoosung."

"Shut up."

"No darling, that's the part where you have to say that you love me too!" Seven teased and watched in satisfaction how the student blushed once again, but tried to remain his composure. "You already know that I do love you, so shut up and let me sleep, I'm tired." Yoosung snuggled against Seven's appealing warm body and closed his eyes. The whole act made him really sleepy and he wanted to be full of energy for the raid tomorrow. He felt the lips of the hacker on his hair, giving him a soft peek and the gamer cuddled against him even more.

"Sleep tight, my princess."

"Who are you calling a princess, Luciel?" Although Yoosung was already dozing off, he was still able to hear Seven's words and murmur an answer, before slowly making his way to the land of dreams. However, he could swear he heard one last sentence Seven whispered in his ear before falling asleep. "I love you, Yoosung. I really can't say it often enough."

With a fulfilled smile all over his face Yoosung was now peacefully sleeping in Seven's arms and the hacker watched the lovely student for a few minutes, adoring every minor detail with a smile on his face, before grabbing the blanked, they somehow managed to almost completely shove out of the bed, and putting it over both of them. He held Yoosung tightly in his arms and listened to his steady heartbeat and deep breaths while falling asleep, happier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :D  
> I'm thankful for every comment and kudos as well :)


End file.
